


The Evolution of the Jolly Roger

by WhatsYourConcern



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourConcern/pseuds/WhatsYourConcern
Summary: These characters are not mine, all due credit goes to their respective creators. All mistakes are mine, as I do not have  a beta
Kudos: 1





	The Evolution of the Jolly Roger

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine, all due credit goes to their respective creators. All mistakes are mine, as I do not have a beta

It was the Jewel of the Realm first. It was welcomed into port, with Captain and Lieutenant Jones hailed as heroes. It was the ship that could fly, the ship the king controlled. 

After Liam died, it became the Jolly Roger. No longer was this ship welcomed into port by anyone else other than the tavern wenches. On the open seas, ships ran from the Jolly Roger, a ship captained by one Captain Jones. 

When Killian went to Neverland, the ship disappeared. The only mention of it was in whispers.

Then, the Jolly Roger was back. The same ship, but captained by a man that called himself Captain Hook and had the weapon to prove it. The ship became as notorious as its captain, and when people heard of it, they knew to run.

Then, its captain changed. No longer was his mind focused on revenge, and the Jolly Roger changed as well. As Killian focused on his swan, the Jolly became a date spot, an hideaway, and a refuge. No longer would people run from the mention of the name and its vicious captain. People now came to the ship as a meeting place, to hear history, and to plan. 

As its captain settled into modern life, the Jolly did too.


End file.
